


Wow that was so easy

by lonelygiraffes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelygiraffes/pseuds/lonelygiraffes
Summary: Team punk devise a plan to get keith and lance to address the lion in the room. Short one shot i wrote for myself but I'm posting here to get it out of my notes and share it with others who were hurt by the clusterfuck that was the ending of voltron. Maybe ill write more. Depends on how i feel. Thank you voltron fandom for going through this with me. It was very unfair what they did to all their lgbt fans. The baiting and false promises. I hope this helps you come to terms with the ending.





	Wow that was so easy

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them so much. I know that keith is capable of speaking his mind he just needs some pressure. Lance too. I with it were more of a found family type situation. The end of voltron seemed so ingenuine, the heartfelt moments felt forced. You could tell the writers where stressed and they had no plan, it was a mess. I wrote this for my owm closure and to prove that these characters could be written to show how much they cared for each other, even if they crossed boundaries while doing so. Tell me what you think! And also sorry about the formatting! I wrote this all on my phone.

Pidge:

The way i connect with the world is through science. I cant stop trying to understand and admire the way the universe all fits together perfectly. 

Hunk:

Im looking at lance. Whom ive known forever, and i try not to think about when we used to live on planet earth, but. I dont think it can be avoided right now. Im gonna try not to think about it. I'm just sorry... jeez, lance.  
__

"About garfel warfel snik"

"Oh god not Garfield warble snek"

"Hunk, if they both chose eachother to escape eternal damnation then why are they so mean to eachother?"   
Hunks face shows fear that he knows where they're going with this

"We're team mates. If we didnt get along we wouldnt be paladins together. Why are you asking me rhetorical quesions I'm sure you know the answer to?"

"You know lance better than me..."

Hunk huffs "I think lance is massively jealous of keith, but that jelousy has a root in something right? Like genuine admiraition? 

Pidge ponders that idea, nodding with their hand on their chin "Back at the garrison He wanted to be a pilot. he wanted to be the best one and keith was. Then keith left and- fuck keith is sasuke oh my god oh no that makes lance naruto oh shit and oh my god naruto and saskue were queerbait this whole time!"

"What???"

"Holy shit dude naruto ended with everyone straight married and the ending was completly unsatisfactory and it was obvious that naruto and sasuke were in lov-"

Hunk cut them off, not ready to segway into the naruto debate again. "No pidge, what're you saying about lance and keith? I dont know if theyre in love.. I dunno i didnt want to be the one that said it first. 

Pidge met hunks eyes uneasily as they contemplated the facts of the matter and what they'd all seen on that extradimensional game show. "I think they might be? I mean... hes the future?? I care deeply about keith but thats like poetry! And since when is emo ass keith sincere about his feelings in front of people? Never."

Hunk nodded slowly in agreement. "Oh yeah he can act like he didnt just pick lance as his favorite limb of voltron but thats a big gesture!"

"If Lance likes Keith then what about Allura?"

What about her? People can like more than one person at a time."

Pidge was in the unusual position of not knowing all about the subject that they were talking about, so they prod Hunk with more questions on the topic that he has lots more information about. "So can people love more than one person at a time? I've never really been appealed by.... that stuff." Hunk raises his eyebrows a fraction of a millimeter.

"I sometimes forget how long its been... You've grown up out here huh? Yeah i think people can't and shouldn't control how they feel."

Pigde makes a face at his insinuation, "We've all been out here the same amount of time... except Keith I guess. What you said makes sense."

Hunk pauses their conversation to look at Pidge puzzling over questions of romance like a true scientist. "Unrelated but thanks for choosing me." The duo grin at each other. Pidge smiles big and it's obvious how much they trust him.  
"Don't mention it."  
. . .

"So keith and lance are in love right?"  
"oh yeah definately." Hunk replies without missing a beat.  
"Sakura deserved better."  
  
Later~

Pidge busts in on Hunk just pulling food out of the oven he installed in the yellow lion. "Hey help me with a plan."  
"You're lucky you caught me in a good mood or else i would not help you with whatever crazy nunvil youre huffin" he says while he sets down what look like they could be cookies.  
"Shh listen itll be educational. I have some schematics of the castle and I got an idea. Remember the first day of voltron, when we were trying to form it with our minds connected?"  
Thats all the info Hunk needs to piece together what they mean. "Youre saying youve worked the tech into the green lion and we can let them just look into eachothers mind holes and they'll finally just admit the truth. Oh man i bet theyll freak out i wanna see it."  
Pidges eyes are lit up with the kind of excitement a scientist feels when planning an experiment, "Me too obviously but the hard part is getting them to do it."

Some scheming later~

While stopped on a desert moon, the youngest members of voltron eat snacks in the green lion.

Pidge pipes up suddenly with an unusual burst of excitement, "Hey do you guys wanna play a game?"  
Lance and Keith eye them with rightfully wary confusion  
"No not really..." Keith says nonchalantly.  
Pidge tries again, "Well it'd be more like a training exercise."  
Lance groans, "What like work??"  
"Yeah im tired." Keith nods.  
Hunk chuckles at that, "What happened to 'keeping your edge'"  
Keith shruggs  
"You caught me at a bad time."

Pidge is fidgeting restlessly, obviously bored of waiting to test out their upgrades, "Ugh! i havent the patince for this anymore! Hunk!"  
"Okay here we go"  
Hunk and Pidge swiftly grab the headgear plugged into their lion and shove them over Keith and Lances heads.

"Huh?"  
"Uhhhh"

Keith glares right at Pidge's happy gremlin grimace, "Explain now!"

Pidge looks them both in the eyes one after the other as they speak calmly. "Okay boys if i could just ask you both a few questions really quick, don't worry this wont take long."

Lance and keith exchanged confused looks

Pidge directs their gaze to lance, who looks like he's just sat down to take a test he doesn't know the answers to. "Lance...." he gulps, "Do you like flying the red lion?"

Lance looks very surprised by her question at first and then struggles to answer it, "Y-yes i really do. She's fast and firce. Shes got a red fire energy and a confidance that is unbeatable." As soon as he started talking Keith sees the images and feelings in Lances mind. He sees lance sitting in the cockpit hurling happily through space at top speeds. He recognizes that exact feeling from when he was with red.

Pidge smiles realizing success and turns to Keith, "Okay, Keith. Where are you going to stay when we get to earth?"

Hunk was floored by pidges questioning but was entertained beyond measure by the results. Keith was shocked out of resistance and tries to answer them, "Oh uh im. Not actually sure.... i just hope it's there when we get there."

Lance sees Keith's old dessert cabin and then the image of earth covered in ash. He understands now what it was that pidge had done but couldn't guess why yet. Seeing into Keith's mind and having Keith look into his. Oh there are things he needs to hide. 

Keith sees Lance's thoughts flicker to something red hot and distracting before flicking away back to nothingness

Pidge rubs their hands together, "Okay prepare you two, I'm ripping the mask off."

Keith interrupts them before they can get to their next question, "Why are you doing this? Why is it nessesary that Lance sees what's in my mind? Why do I need to see what's in his? Lance was visibly confused but silent. The same questions burning him.

Hunk spoke this time, "Duh guys you're hiding things from eachother and from the team. That risks voltron and honestly Pidge and I are bored of the way you treat one another like you don't care when you obviously do. Stop asking questions, Pidge is asking the questions."

"That's right! Which brings me to the next order of buisness. Why do you act like you don't care about eachother?"

Keith and Lance were finally faced with the inability to run and the inability to lie. The truth hovered in between all of them through a thin veil. Something that can't protect their feelings anymore. Keith took a deep breath. Focused and resolute he looked a red faced Lance right in his shockingly blue eyes. Keith summoned his courage and spoke the best truth he could manage, "Lance, you are the heart of voltron. You inspire us all to be better paladins. You're all much more important to me than I let on. It's harder to tell you, Lance, because of some perceived rivalry between us. But we've grown out of that and a comradary has taken its place. Ive never had a family like this before. Its overwhelming and completely new to me."

Keith smiles and Lance thinks over all the shapes and images that popped into keith's mind. The moments they fought at the garrison, to linking arms in a food fight. The words "I actually don't hate you right now." A bonding moment. Lances comforting presence in fights and a few close calls where Lance saved them. A thankfulness for his positivity, then a feeling that was familiar to Lance but one that he couldn't accept quite yet, and the final thought once again of keith's shack in dessert. Empty.

Lance's turn. 

He closes his eyes and huffs a deep breath, trying to focus and keep his cool at the same time. Keith sees Lance's thoughts come in cool blue calming waves as they both try to prepare themselves for what Lance was going to say.

"I made up a rivalry between us to cover up how insecure I was and how cool I thought you were." The image of a young lance staring angrily and enviously at a tiny pilot prodigy keith, then the same face made years later on the castle of lions the first day they formed voltron. "The truth is i respect the heck out of you," Lance telling Keith that they're a good team, some fights that were blown out of proportion just to get a rise out of Keith, Lance watching keith pilot expertly through an asteroid belt with awe.  
"And when you left... it really did a number on me.." there was no image in lances mind, but a pervasive and isolated loneliness pulled at keiths stomach. Keith was speechless. All this time, Lance cared that much. He could sense that lance was still building to his point, he wasnt even done baring his soul in front of him. And Pidge and Hunk.

"I don't want to pretend anymore."

Keith cut Lance off before he could get to his final point, :Lance you dont have to say anything other than that. I missed you all so much while i was away. I pretended that the blades needed me when really i was running away from all of you. Stopping you from getting closer and dissolving the barriers I put up. I'm so sorry." He shifted his gaze to Pidge and Hunk. "I'm sorry. I'm lucky to have you."  
Hunk, Lance, and Pidge were all dumbfounded by the genuineness of Keiths words.  
Keith reached to take off the helmet and Lance moved to do the same. "Thanks guys for invading lance's and my own privacy. We have some things to talk about, so uh," Keith set down the headset and stood up ready to leave.

Lance got up and followed as keith backed out of the lion, he turned to team punk, eyes wide and jaws still slack, "Yeah, later nerds! Thanks I guess" he shrugged and jogged to walk by Keith.

Pidge blinked "wow.. that was so easy."  
Hunk closed his mouth. "Holy crow.. Everything's different now."


End file.
